Клиодинамика
thumb|Муза Клио Клиодина́мика — междисциплинарная область исследований, сфокусированная на математическом моделировании социально-исторических процессов . Название происходит от имени Клио — музы истории и героической поэзии в греческой мифологии. Термин предложен П. В. Турчиным в 2003 году Peter Turchin [http://www.sott.net/articles/show/161508-Transforming-history-into-science-Arise-cliodynamics Arise cliodynamics, 2008 Nature (3 July 2008)]History as science// Santa Fe Institute Bulletin, 2011. Среди учёных клиодинамика не получила общего признания и является спорным дискуссионным подходомPÉTER SZABÓ and RADIM HÉDL «Advancing the Integration of History and Ecology for Conservation», Conservation Biology, Vol. 25, No. 4 (August 2011), pp. 682Э. Беляев. Действительно ли Россия близится к распаду, как предсказывают математики? 1, 2. Общие сведения Основной задачей клиодинамики является выявление и исследование исторических закономерностей на основе анализа долговременных социальных процессов. Согласно публикациям основоположников клиодинамики к настоящему времени основными достижениями можно считать разработку математических моделей «вековых» социально-демографических циклов''Нефёдов С. А.'' Концепция демографических циклов. — Екатеринбург: Изд-во УГГУ, 2007; Коротаев А. В., Комарова Н. Л., Халтурина Д. А. Законы истории. Вековые циклы и тысячелетние тренды. Демография, экономика, войны. 2-е изд. — М.: «УРСС», 2007; Турчин П. В. Историческая динамика: На пути к теоретической истории. — М.: «УРСС», 2007; Малков С. Ю.'' Математическое моделирование исторической динамики: подходы и модели // Моделирование социально-политической и экономической динамики. Ред. М. Г. Дмитриев. — М.: Изд-во РГСУ, 2004. — С. 76—188. и достаточно успешное математическое моделирование долгосрочного развития Мир-Системы Коротаев А. В., Малков А. С., Халтурина Д. А. Законы истории. Математическое моделирование развития Мир-Системы. Демография, экономика, культура. 2-е изд. — М.: «УРСС», 2007. — ISBN 978-5-484-00957-2; Цирель С. В. Историческое время и пути исторической эволюции. Статья I. История и Математика. Модели и теории/ Ред. Л. Е. Гринин, А. В. Коротаев, С. Ю. Малков. М.: ЛКИ, 2008, с.246-278; Капица С. П. Общая теория роста человечества: Сколько людей жило, живёт и будет жить на Земле. М.: Наука, 1999. ISBN 5-02-008299-6 . По мнению П. В. Турчина, клиодинамика вырастает из клиометрии, нуждается в ней как в поставщике «сырья», эмпирических данных, но и клиометрия нуждается в дисциплине, подобной клиодинамике, как в источнике теорий и моделей, направляющих эмпирические исследования. Согласно публикации научного журналиста Лаура Спинни в «Nature», большая часть учёных-историков относятся к клиодинамике глубоко скептически, оценивают перспективы клиодинамики критично и не уверены в возможности успешного применение её методов в исторической науке. Некоторые, как Сергей Капица подчеркивали, что «общие вопросы применения методов математики к общественным явлениям также требуют большего внимания и понимания» и во многих случаях «речь может идти лишь о качественном, „мягком“ моделировании»Капица С. П. Очерк теории роста человечества: Демографическая революция и информационное общество. М.: Никитский клуб, 2008. С. 56. . Калифорнийский «The Institute for Research on World-Systems», поддерживает научный журнал, посвященный клиодинамике, в редакционную коллегию которого входят Рэндалл Коллинз и Welcome to IROWSCliodynamics: The Journal of Theoretical and Mathematical History [eScholarship]. См. также * Историческая динамика * «Законы истории» * Количественные оценки в истории * Психоистория — вымышленная наука из цикла «Основание» Айзека Азимова Примечания Литература * Гусейнова А. С., Павловский Ю. Н., Устинов В. А. Опыт имитационного моделирования исторического процесса. — М.: «Наука», 1984. * Коротаев А. В., Малков А. С., Халтурина Д. А. Законы истории. Математическое моделирование развития Мир-Системы. Демография, экономика, культура. 2-е изд. — М.: «УРСС», 2007. — ISBN 978-5-484-00957-2. * Коротаев А. В., Комарова Н. Л., Халтурина Д. А. Законы истории. Вековые циклы и тысячелетние тренды. Демография, экономика, войны. 2-е изд. — М.: «УРСС», 2007. * Малков С. Ю. Математическое моделирование исторической динамики: подходы и модели // Моделирование социально-политической и экономической динамики. Ред. М. Г. Дмитриев. — М.: Изд-во РГСУ, 2004. — С. 76—188. * Нефёдов С. А. Концепция демографических циклов. — Екатеринбург: Изд-во УГГУ, 2007. * Турчин П. В. Историческая динамика: На пути к теоретической истории. — М.: «УРСС», 2007. ISBN 978-5-382-00104-3. * Коротаев А. В. и др. Законы истории: Математическое моделирование и прогнозирование мирового и регионального развития. Изд. 3, сущ. перераб. и доп. М.: URSS, 2010. * Розов Н. С. Клиодинамика без математики: методы и средства исторической макросоциологии.// Метод: Московский ежегодник трудов из обществоведческих дисциплин: Сб. науч. тр. Вып. 2. — М.: Институт научной информации по общественным наукам РАН, 2011. * Федулин А. А., Багдасарян В. Э. Клиодинамические параметры развития сервиса в России. — М.: ФГБОУ ВПО «Российский государственный университет туризма и сервиса», 2011. Ссылки * Видеолекция Турчина о клиодинамике * Клиодинамика: новости, статьи, в СМИ * Cliodynamics: The Journal of Theoretical and Mathematical History — «Клиодинамика: журнал теоретической и математической истории» * Российская клиодинамика // «Эксперт» № 16 (799) /23 апр 2012 * Введение в термодинамику сложных систем Категория:Специальные исторические дисциплины Категория:Математическое моделирование Категория:Социальная эволюция